dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Lavon, the War Angel
Levon, the War Angel, is a Necro Snetinel from Shiovon. Revelation Random angelic Hero Piminy thought up. Weapons Lavon's weapon is the huge sword he carries in his right hand. Base Stats Lore Amidst the mists of Shiovon, lights shine in the darkness, calling those beings lost and hounded to the high Cities. Lavon is one of those lights. Born and reared in one of the Raised Cities, Lavon never saw the Horrors of the Underworld, the dark and shrouded section of Shiovon below the Raised Cities. The only thing he knew of the place was that he should never go down there. The few stories he heard of the place sounded exciting though, tales of daemon hunting and the saving of children. The day he reached manhood, Lavon flew into the lower mists of the Underworld with some friends,bent on doing somthing adventurous to have a story to tell of. But as soon as he reached the Dark Barrier, the point where the Underworld started,he found himself in the company of daemons, his friends nowhere to be seen. Lavon fled in terror deeper into the mists, quickly evading the daemons. The daemons made no effort to follow him. '' ''He soon found himself in the Underworld, the red glow of the place lighting a grim landscape of rocky badlands, briar patches, and fire pits. He soon grew thirsty from the heat and went to look for some water, which he found fairly quickly. As he drank, he saw his reflection, but not as he had been, but as a daemon, red and covered in spikes and horns. He screamed, giving a signal to the predators of the Underworld. These soon found and killed him. Crogenitor Krella found his body, and tried to revive him using the Necrogenetic tecniques she had learned from her one-time mentor Nashira. When these didn't work she began investigating the Necrotic energies of Shiovon, finding that the inhabitants were affected by the different forms of energy in the Mists. Below the Dark Barrier, the energy was full of hate and sadness, above it was suffused with joy and hope, possibly the one thing that mignt save Lavon, and the planet Shiovon itself. '' ''Krella took Lavon to the Upper Mantel, reviving him by filling him with the joy drenched mist there. She also gave him a new set of Necrogenetic powers to help fight the Darkspore, which by now had turned the Underworld into a place more horrible than before. Lavon protected his Cities from the hordes of Darkspore surging from below, earning him the title of War Angel. Appearance Lavon has a bird-like head and four wings. He carries a sword in his right hand and uses one pair of wings to cover his feet. Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Lavon Alpha. Basic Attack: Cheribim Slash Range: 4 meters Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Lavon hits a single target with his sword, dealing 10-15 Physical damage and 5-7 '''Energy damage. Unique Ability: Angelic Assualt Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Chained Power Cost: 15 ''Lavon does a flying charge at 5 different enemies in a 15 meter radius, dealing '''7-20 Physical damage to each.'' Squad Ability: Holy Burning Range: N/A Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 10 Soul flame covers Lavon. Any enemies that hit with a melee attack are Soulburned, taking '''18' Energy damage over 5 seconds. '' Modifiers *'Lavon's Holy Burning: Allies near the user gain Health.'(Nearo's Affix) *'Lavon's Holy Burning: Higher Power Cost, any enemies hit by the user are also Soulburned.' (Lowvek's Affix) Passive Ability: Guiding Light Lavon highlights an enemy for destruction, giving all that attack that enemy a +20% Critical Chance against it. 'Overdrive' Lavon targets up to 3 enemies at a time. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Phantom Charge Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Beta - Hellburn Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Gamma - Angelic Visage Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Delta - Fear Grasp Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Gallery CRE Chebim-0df2cb27 sml.jpg|Lavon Delta CRE Chebim-0df2cb26 sml.jpg|Lavon Gamma CRE Chebim-0df2cb25 sml.jpg|Lavon Beta CRE Chebim-0df1b9e5 sml.jpg|Lavon Alpha Trivia *?? Category:Darkspore Category:Sentinels Category:Heroes Category:Necro Category:Spirix Category:Moramian Necro